durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Relay
Durarara!! Relay is a PS Vita game announced for release during the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2014 (Dengeki Bunko Aki no Saiten 2014). It is a fully-voiced visual novel game with a broad range of playable characters across each chapter of the story. The gameplay revolves around basic dialogue options and speaking to the correct characters in the overworld. Synopsis It is January in Ikebukuro. Mikado Ryuugamine, Masaomi Kida, and Anri Sonohara are at the opening ceremony of the third quarter of school. In the city, Simon Brezhnev continues handing out leaflets outside Russia Sushi, and Shizuo Heiwajima continues throwing vending machines; nothing out of the ordinary in their daily lives. Yuuhei Hanejima and Ruri Hijiribe star in the movie Case Bodyguard 2: Salaryman Ninja Gu, and like every day, Celty Sturluson completes her deliveries. Gameplay The player must first pick what chapter of the story they want to play. However, until the main story is completed and subroutes are unlocked, the game only progresses by completing chapters in straightforward progression. There are, however, hidden bonuses in most chapters that can warrant a replay. Chapters consist of a combination of progressing through dialogue and searching for the objective in the overworld. The player character will have a limited amount of "action points" (AP) and "relationship points" (RP). If the player depletes their action points before completing the chapter, they will be met with a bad end and have to restart the chapter. Action points are depleted by talking to characters with an exclamation or question mark icon above their heads, interacting with objects that have similar icons, picking up bonus items, and restoring relationship points. Interacting with key characters and objects will progress the chapter further toward its ending scene; however, some characters and objects will only give hints as to where the player is supposed to go or prove unhelpful entirely. Certain chapters have hazards in the overworld that will erase an action point if the player walks into them. Relationship points are unnecessary for advancing through the game and simply unlock additional dialogue-only scenes. Talking to a character with a green icon above their head will advance the relationship between them and the character currently being played. There are also places in the environment, such as the cinema, that have this icon overhead. Interacting with these places will develop the relationship between the player's character and whoever happens to be in the building or develop the relationship between two other characters entirely, who have some relation to the selected area. For example, selecting the cinema may develop the relationship between Kasuka and Ruri, as they both star in the movie showing. Every character relationship has up to 3 unlockable scenes. Every two increases of the relationship level between the characters will unlock a scene between them. Naturally, a relationship point will be depleted each time a character or place with the green icon is interacted with. It will no longer be possible to interact with these characters or places once all the relationship points are depleted, so the player will have to replay the chapter or spend an action point to replenish their RP if they want to get all the relationship advances available in that chapter. The player can view unlocked scenes, as well as their current progress for each relationship, on the menu. Story The events of this game take place during the Yellow Scarves arc, between episodes 17 and 24 of the anime's first season. The events do not follow either the light novels or anime exactly, with certain characters meeting under different circumstances, including Celty and Emilia, and Kyouhei and Chikage. Masaomi has resumed leadership of the Yellow Scarves, still working with Horada. Saki is still hospitalized. In the main storyline - Route A - sandstorms of unknown origin have been plaguing Ikebukuro. Unknown assailants have been attacking innocent people during these sandstorms and causing property damage. A mysterious substance has been putting people in zombie-like states and enhancing their strength to superhuman proportions. Mikado investigates the cause of these incidents. Celty has to use the full extent of her power to suppress the source of the sandstorms. Shizuo's strength is put to the test when victims of the mysterious substance gang up on him. All the while, Izaya watches from a distance. There are five sub-stories available by collecting extras and completing sidequests in specified chapters. The sub-stories each have significantly fewer chapters than the main story. Route C's story involves an outbreak of mutant crabs. In Route T, Anri finds Haruna corrupted by Saika's influence again, and Walker comes to her aid with a supernatural ally that can grant him powers reminiscent of Mikoto Misaka from ''A Certain Scientific Railgun''. Route B involves a hacker within the Dollars causing trouble for Mikado and Miyoshi, with guest appearances from Aoba and Chikage. In Route P, Namie comes to see Rio as a romantic rival. Finally, Route M has Erika fantasizing about several male characters in romantic relationships with each other, much to the chagrin of those who have to listen to her fantasies. Route M is the only route where each chapter must be unlocked individually through collecting certain extras. Characters Fully playable characters Characters playable in the overworld and through dialogue: Relay Celty.jpg|Celty Sturluson Relay Shizuo.jpg|Shizuo Heiwajima Relay Izaya.jpg|Izaya Orihara Relay Mikado.jpg|Mikado Ryuugamine Relay Masaomi.jpg|Masaomi Kida Relay Anri.jpg|Anri Sonohara Relay Yoshimune.jpg|Yoshimune Miyoshi Relay Kyouhei.jpg|Kyouhei Kadota Relay Erika.jpg|Erika Karisawa Relay Walker.jpg|Walker Yumasaki Relay Saburo.jpg|Saburo Togusa Relay Shinra.jpg|Shinra Kishitani Relay Simon.jpg|Simon Brezhnev Relay Tom.jpg|Tom Tanaka Relay Namie.jpg|Namie Yagiri Relay Rio.jpg|Rio Kamichika Relay Mairu.jpg|Mairu Orihara Relay Shiki.jpg|Haruya Shiki Relay Akabayashi.jpg|Mizuki Akabayashi Dialogue-only playable characters Characters with dialogue-only playable chapters and no overworld play: Relay Mika.jpg|Mika Harima Relay Denis.jpg|Denis Relay Aoba.jpg|Aoba Kuronuma Non-playable characters Characters without playable chapters: Relay Seiji.jpg|Seiji Yagiri Relay Ryo.jpg|Ryo Takiguchi Relay Haruna.jpg|Haruna Niekawa Relay Shingen.jpg|Shingen Kishitani Relay Emilia.jpg|Emilia Kishitani Relay Kinnosuke.jpg|Kinnosuke Kuzuhara Relay Saki.jpg|Saki Mikajima Relay Koji.jpg|Koji Yatabe Relay Horada.jpg|Horada Relay Higa.jpg|Higa Relay Kururi.jpg|Kururi Orihara Relay Kasuka.jpg|Kasuka Heiwajima Relay Ruri.jpg|Ruri Hijiribe Relay Chikage.jpg|Chikage Rokujou Relay Chiaki.jpg|Chiaki Igarashi Soundtrack The main theme of the game is "Reason..." by Toshiyuki Toyonaga, the voice actor of Mikado. "Reason..." was released on December 17, 2014, one month before the game came out. The game's soundtrack includes original music pieces, some of which have the same theme as "Reason..." and some that are intended to sound similar to background music from the anime. Drama CD For a limited time, players who purchased the game received a drama CD called "Senkaku Banrai" (Flood of Customers). Images DRRR Relay full cover.jpg|Full cover art DRRR Relay visual.jpg|Second half of the cover art Relay release promo.png|Promotional poster for the game's release Relay Masaomi bonus item.jpg|Masaomi collects a bonus item with Shiki in the background Relay Izaya and Shizuo.jpg|Izaya interacting with Shizuo Relay Izaya and Saburo.jpg|Izaya interaction with Saburo Relay Mikado and van gang.jpg|Mikado interacting with the van gang Relay Mikado and twins.jpg|Mikado interacting with Mairu and Kururi Relay Mikado in-game.jpg|Mikado in-game with Erika and Celty in the background Category:Games